


Just one thing holding us together

by Blossomdriver



Series: The Cyan/Purple Chronicles [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Non-Violent Impostor, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: There is an Impostor on board The Skeld.Though he had intention to bring harm to the crew.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/Purple (Among Us)
Series: The Cyan/Purple Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934995
Comments: 18
Kudos: 711





	Just one thing holding us together

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 2 am as i finish this.

Being stuck on a spaceship with 12 other individuals. There weren't many options for entertainment. Needing to find some way to pass the time without going stir crazy. 

Watching his crew-mates go along their day doing their daily tasks got repetitive. Even with the addition of the game they made out if it. 

The lights in the cafeteria are dim. A figure sits at the far end corner next to the garbage chute. It was mid-afternoon so he didn't have to worry about anyone coming along and bothering him.

While the figure chooses to spend his time in solitude, he still slumps slightly against the metal wall, a heavy sigh escaping from his lips. 

Cyan isn't one of the original 12 crew-mates.

Technically, there was _a_ Cyan on-board in the beginning.

Though he isn't the same one. 

The Skeld had only been in orbit for less than 6 weeks when an alien parasite found its way on-board. Attacking the first one he saw, which just happened to be original Cyan. 

Now an entire year has passed and no one seems to have caught on that something changed about Cyan's behavior. 

Cyan doesn't want to bring harm to anyone the aboard The Skeld, having grown too attached to the humans to find any joy in reducing everyone to blood and guts. He found the action to cumbersome and messy for his own liking.

Growing restless of the dull cafeteria, Cyan stands up and ventures the ship. Most were still trying to finish up their tasks, others sat and talked with one another. 

+++

He finds Pink and Blue sitting on top of one of the piles of crates in storage. Shoulder to Shoulder, helmets off and resting in their laps as they spoke in a hushed whisper meant only for one another. 

Cyan always questioned the nature of their relationship. Never once had he seen the two separated, always not too far behind the other when doing their tasks. Even if they were completely different and required them to be on separate ends of the ship. 

Pink notices Cyan walking by and he flashes him a smile and a wave before returning back to his conversation with Blue, getting her to laugh at something.

Finding no joy in their company, Cyan continues on his venture. Yellow is in Communications, Brown is in electrical, Red, Green, and White are in Reactor. Orange is in admin struggling with the card reader all while Lime and Black fire at the asteroid. 

Cyan shoulders sag as a sigh escapes him. After treading the entire ship, not a single person managed to grab his interest long enough to bring him any sort of mental stimulation. Each one were either found someone else to talk with, or far too immersed with their task to give Cyan any sort of attention he wanted. 

There is a few seconds, then it hits him.

He forgot about Purple. 

Cyan recalls seeing them looking at the camera, wondering if the other was still there. 

Peeking his head into the room, He spots a familiar Purple astronaut cycling through the camera feed, looking just as bored as himself.

“Hi,” Cyan says, a little too loud and a little awkward. Still struggles with speaking from time to time, not aware of his own volume control. The other jerks at the sudden sound, swiveling in their chair to look at Cyan. Once seeing him, they visibly relax, slumping into the chair. 

“You are too good at sneaking up on people you know,” Purple laughs, causing Cyan's heart to skip a beat. Bringing the alien physical pain. His first thoughts were that perhaps his body had begun to deteriorate from the lack of human meat he’s consumed? Maybe he was dying? Not fulling understand why his entire body feels warm.

He shakes his head, hoping its enough to rid the sudden foreign feeling. Stepping out from behind the corner, walking up to stand next to Purple’s side. Eyes focusing on the camera feed. 

Cyan looks at Purple from the corner of his eye. They look tired, dark bags under their eyes, and staring at the screen all day most likely doesn’t help. 

“Anything?” He asks, and Purple blinks - needing a moment to register the question.

“Nope,” They replied flatly. “Nothing ever happens so why do we even need these cameras,” Purple says dismissively, leaning back in the chair and throwing out an arm in the direction of the screen.

“Because you never know when an alien will come on board.” He jokes, and that gets Purple to laugh. And then there is that weird warm feeling in Cyan’s body again. “That will be the day,” Purple says.

There is a moment of silence that stretches between the two of them. Not awkward, but calming and reassuring. Out of most in the crew, Cyan found some companionship in Purple the last year they’ve known one another.

Built on trust - the amount that Cyan allows himself to extend, and understanding.

Cyan doesn’t quite understand humans to their full extent, be he willing to learn

The Silence is broken when Purple yawns, covering their mouth as they did so. 

“You should rest,” Cyan says bluntly.

“Huh?”

“You look exhausted, I can watch the cameras for you.” 

“And you will notify everyone if something happens?” Cyan nods and Purple gives him another smile, it's a small quirk of the lip and Cyan, while unable to show his face. Can’t help but mimic the small gesture in return. 

Purple stands from the chair, putting their helmet back on. They pat Cyan on the shoulder and exit the room. 

Cyan skins felt like it was burning in the place that Purple touched them, though it didn’t hurt him. It was a warm burn and he quite enjoyed the feeling. 

Maybe he really was dying? 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have anyway to defend myself here. Among us brainrot is real and im here to have some fun


End file.
